vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonolenov Ndongo
Summary Bonolenov is the tenth member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves. He was a member of the Gyudondond Tribe which was chased out of their land by modern development. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Bonolenov Ndongo Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Bonolenov is a highly skilled Nen user and is able to use the four basic and all of the advanced technqiues), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Can wield a spear efficiently), Sound Manipulation (Bonolenov plays music through the holes on his skin during battle, with different songs creating different effects), Shapeshifting (Bonolenov claims he can transform into different things) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is capable of creating enormous craters with his attacks) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Dodged attacks from a Chimera Ant Officer and stabbed him before he had a chance to react) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Ranks 8th in arm-wrestling in the Troupe.) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: High (Can outlast Chimera Ants in a fight) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Nen Techniques. Standard Equipment: ' Bandages and Boxing Gloves. 'Intelligence: Average. Bonolenov is a very skilled fighter from the Gyudondond Tribe, a tribe with a tradition of combat. He has shown to also be quite calm and not be affected by taunts. Weaknesses: It is heavily implied that blocking the holes in his body in some way will nullify his sound attacks. Bonolenov claims he does not have much knack for strategy. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Cantabile: The Prologue (戦闘演武曲:序曲バト＝レ・カンタービレ:プロローグ Shadow War Fencing: The Prelude):' Bonolenov plays music through the holes on his skin during battle, with different songs creating different effects, such as the transformation of his own body or the conjuration of objects. Two different effects of his ability have been shown: the Prologue and the Jupiter. The Prologue allows him to conjure warrior gear onto his body, along with a spear *'Battle Cantabile:' Jupiter (戦闘演武曲:木星バト＝レ・カンタービレ:ジュピター Shadow War Fencing: Jupiter): Allows Bonolenov to conjure a giant sphere with the appearance of the planet of Jupiter around himself to crush his enemies. The opponent is not safe from this technique as long as they remain within hearing range of Bonolenov's music, as, once the required dance is completed, the sphere will chase the target. *'Battle Cantabile:' Metamorphosen (戦闘演武曲:変容バト＝レ・カンタービレ:メタモルフォーゼン Shadow War Fencing: Transformation): This ability allows Bonolenov to transform in a great number of different things, depending on the conditions. However, its effectiveness is hampered by the user's self-proclaimed lack of proficiency in strategy. Gallery Genei_bono.jpg|Bonolenov's anime design Bonolenov_Chimera_ant_arc_design.jpg|Bonolenov without his bandages Battle_Cantabile_The_Prologue.png|Battle Cantabile: Prologue Battle_Cantabile_Jupiter.gif|Battle Cantabile: Jupiter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Thieves Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8